This grant requests pre-meeting staff and supplies support for a series of meetings in computational neuroscience over the next three years. These meeting, Computational NeuroScience (CNS) 1995, 1996, 1997 are intended to address the broad range of research approaches and issues involved in the general field of computational neurobiology. All meetings will be held in the United States, tentatively in Monterey , California, however international participation is encouraged. These meetings will be the 4th- 7th in a series of meetings organized by the P.I. and others since 1992. As in the past years, the meeting is intended to bring together experimental and theoretical neurobiologists as well as engineers, computer scientists, cognitive scientists, physicists, mathematicians and others interested in understanding how biological nervous systems computer. The meeting itself equally emphasizes experimental, model- based, and more abstract theoretical approaches to understanding biological computation. Registration and participation in the meeting is open. Submitted papers are peer reviewed and selected for oral or poster presentation.